


Devil's Breath

by peppymint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Izuna in coma, Secrets, Warring Clans Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: Uchiha Izuna had too much pride to die in bed.  This decision may very well change the world.





	1. Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/gifts), [notbug (KageKashu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one  
> I jointly blame Miray and notbug (KageKashu) for this. It is all their fault  
> Starts shortly after Tobirama fatally wounds Izuna in battle

In spite of his current condition, and the bandages around his eyes, Izuna’s steps were sure and steady. He didn’t blame the medics for not taking the time to ensure he could currently see out of his brother’s eyes. No reason to waste chakra on a dead man. The only reason they had been implanted at all is that Madara had demanded it. 

Izuna was no sensor, not like him. But countless battlefields covered in smoke, steam, and ash had accustomed him to moving blind. And speaking of Tobirama, the Uchiha almost smiled at the feel of the familiar chakra against his own. Of the fierce wild storm with just a hint of ozone, it was a warning that lightning could strike at any time. Perfect, he thought to himself. 

“You should not be here Izuna,” the other spoke. “Go home.”

The Uchiha laughed, showing bloody teeth. “So I can die in bed?” Not all the drugs in the world could completely numb the pervasive pain. Could stop the knowledge that their life long battle had ended, was ending, in the Senju’s favor. “We were born for this Tobirama. I belong here.”

Still the albino did not move.

“Come now,” Izuna smirked, dropping into a ready stance. “I have never known you not to finish what you start. Dance with me Tobirama, one last time.”


	2. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> For those who are curious about the title I looked up a list of slang terms for lucid dreaming and picked one that sounded cool

Tobirama knelt next to his fallen adversary, ignoring the dirt and blood that stained his clothing as he respectfully placed the sheathed sword at the other’s side. The outcome of this battle had been inevitable, and they had both known it. From the moment they had first crossed blades as children, he and Izuna had always been equals. But this fight . . . 

Tobirama had been impressed the Uchiha could even stand, much less move the way he had. Red eyes flicked down to examine a shallow gash on his arm where Izuna’s blade had caught him. Idly he wondered if he could convince Hashirama not to heal it. It seemed a fitting tribute. 

Part of Tobirama knew he should leave. He could feel a small group of Uchiha approaching and had no further desire to fight, not today. Except, Izuna was still breathing. Shallowly, like every breath could be his last, but still breathing. He could change that, the albino knew. It would be easy. 

But, Izuna was no threat to him like this. No threat to the Senju. Lips pressed tightly together Tobirama remembered Madara’s grief stricken scream. Hashirama’s angry eyes and cutting words, as though he should feel guilty for defending his own life. He thought of war and of peace, of the value Madara would place on his brother’s life. 

Red eyes focused on Izuna’s slack features. The other’s injuries were severe. It was possible all his efforts would come to naught. Still, pale features hardened with determination as he lifted the Uchiha into his arms. There was no reason not to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it could as kidnapping if you are trying to save their life?
> 
> You know, I’m really not sure


	3. Gaining Time

Tobirama knew he was not half the natural healer his brother was. At the same time, he had never let that knowledge stop him. No more than he had let his natural water affinity prevent him from studying earth and air. The albino could feel the weight of fatigue closing in. It had been a long day. But he shoved it back with the ease of long practice, sleep was for the weak.

At least he had not had any trouble determining where to stash Izuna. No one, not even Hashirama had dared to set foot in his private lab in years. The cousins still told stories about what had happened to the last trespasser on slow nights. Tobirama felt no guilt. Hiko should have known better than to burst in while he was working.

Izuna had been placed on the table in lieu of a more appropriate location. The Uchiha was even paler than him having been stripped to the waist in order for Tobirama to properly examine his wounds. If anything, the situation was even more severe than he had anticipated. He could see dark lines ominously making their way closer to the other’s heart. 

But, Izuna was still breathing, and for the moment, that was all that mattered. He would see to a proper bed and decent, fitting, clothing later. Once he was more confident his rival wasn’t going to die the moment he took his eyes off him. He also, Tobirama reflected to himself, needed to acquire more medical equipment, and in such a manner that it would not be remarked upon. He did not want to deal with his brother sticking his nose into this. 

For now, the room was awash with seals. There were seals on the walls to maintain a sterile environment. Seals to prevent muscle deterioration, to raise the oxygen level. Diagnostic and monitoring seals; and most importantly a seal to slow Izuna’s vital functions.

It was a jutsu of his own invention, and the only reason the Uchiha even had a chance. Tobirama had developed it for teams in the field who lacked access to a skilled healer. To put it in simple terms, the seal slowed time for anything in its confines. A patient who had hours would find himself with days. 

Tobirama had never imagined he would one day be using it on his mortal enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are transition chapters so hard?
> 
> I must have deleted some of the paragraphs three times
> 
> Hope you liked it and please review


	4. Healing

If there was one good thing about being known for questionable jutsu experimentation, it was that no one tended to bother you when you started requisitioning equipment. They did not want to know. It was almost amusing, listening to the various excuses his kin would make to be suddenly elsewhere. The only potential problem had been Hashirama, and his brother was still too busy sulking to take note of his actions. 

Tobirama still didn’t have everything he wanted, but it was a start. If nothing else he had managed to acquire all the items he needed to set up a system to administer the intravenous antibiotics. Tobirama didn’t fool himself into thinking that was all it was going to take. He had a few other ideas for clearing the infection out of Izuna’s body. However, he wanted to think about it a bit more before he did something irreversible. Possibly run some tests. 

In the meantime there were plenty of other things to do. The more recent wounds had been easily disinfected and closed. The albino had seen worse on the training fields. He had washed and placed a poultice over the deep slash on Izuna’s side before placing clean bandages over the area. Hopefully that would draw some of the infection out. 

Then there was the fact that it seemed he had perforated part of the Uchiha’s lung. That was going to be complicated. Yes, in theory Tobirama could just let the wound scar. But, as Izuna said, he wasn’t one to leave a task half done. If he was going to save his lifelong enemy, he was going to do it right. Not purposely leave him half crippled. 

For now though, Tobirama’s biggest irritation was the other’s eyes. “Just what did you do Izuna?” he hissed in frustration hands glowing green, brow furrowing in concentration. “And why?” The only good thing he could say about the whole situation was that everything appeared to be in the right place and the delicate organs were uncontaminated by any foreign matter. 

Though it did explain why Izuna had come to the battlefield blind. Still though, what the heck was this?! It was like someone had started ocular surgery for some reason and just stopped halfway through. Seriously, Tobirama thought to himself. If he ever met the medic who was responsible for this travesty they would be having words, and none of them would be sage bless.


	5. Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping beauty awakens. Well, sort of.

Izuna drifted, surrounded in a dark cocoon, as awareness slowly returned. It was like floating in the warm waters of an onsen. He felt no pain, no worry, no fear. Was this death? The Uchiha wondered to himself. Would his lost family be there if he opened his eyes? Yet, if this was death, why could he feel himself breathing? The air tasted odd, tinted with well, with something. 

After a moment, Izuna also realized he could hear a voice. If he could have frowned, he would have. It was soft, muffled; but at the same time seemed so familiar. He should know this voice. Izuna was sure. The Uchiha focused. Who? He wondered. Who was it? Abruptly the words came into focus.

“The technique from Wind Country seems to be working well.” From the perspective of the jutsu the infection in Izuna’s blood had been no different than a poison. “A few more sessions of filtering and your blood should be clear.”

Tobirama! The realization was like being hit with one of the other’s water dragons. It was Tobirama. Izuna screamed at himself to get up, to defend himself. To open his eyes. But nothing happened. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t reach, could barely feel the flicker of his chakra. It was as if his body wasn’t really there. 

It was all too much. The darkness surged back in, pulling the Uchiha under as Tobirama’s calm voice continued to speak. Something about his lung and incompetence? Izuna’s last thought was of shock. Was Tobirama trying to save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughs evilly, all right, we are now reaching the fun part of the fic  
> Let’s see how many uncomfortable situations I can put Tobi and his unconscious, but aware patient in. If you have any ideas please leave them in the comments. You never know when inspiration will strike


	6. Dream

Tobirama was speaking again, and while Izuna wasn’t especially interested in what the Senju had to say, he supposed it was better than just lying here in the darkness with nothing but his own thoughts for company. At least this way he had an idea of what was happening outside this room. At least, he thought it was a room. For all he knew it could be a cave. 

The albino sighed from his place at the other’s bedside. “So anija offered Madara peace, again; and your brother rejected it, again.”

Izuna felt a surge of vicious satisfaction.

“I don’t understand Hashirama’s idea of peace,” Tobirama went on reaching out to adjust some of the equipment. “I can’t picture it. I’ve never been able to. But lately I’ve been wondering,” his voice trailed off. “Is there truly another option if we wish to survive?” 

??? Izuna took a moment to wonder when his rival had lost his mind.

Tobirama raked a hand through his hair in frustration. “Or are we just going to kill each other until no one is left?”

If he could have answered, Izuna would have replied that was just fine with him.

“Of course,” Tobirama continued, “that would require making a clean sweep of things. Non-combatants, the old, the crippled.” Hands clenched into fists as he took a deep breath before continuing. “Children,” he whispered in a pained voice. “The infants in their cribs. Could you do that Izuna? Could I?”

There was a long moment of silence as both ninja pondered the same question. 

“Perhaps I could,” Tobirama said at last. “If it was to protect my family.” Wasn’t that what it all came down to, in the end? What was power or honor or glory worth if you could not protect those whom you loved? What sacrifice wouldn’t be worth it? He doubted his brother would entirely agree with the sentiment, though oddly enough he thought Izuna would.

The albino laughed softly to himself, it was not a happy sound. “I could do it,” Tobirama repeated. “But living with myself afterwards? That is something else entirely.” He rose to his feet, leaning over his rival as he closed his eyes. “The last person I turned my blade on,” he admitted, unaware that anyone else could hear. “Would be myself.”


	7. Love and Hate

Frowning, the albino pulled a bandage tight against his own arm as he thought about the most recent skirmish between the Uchiha and Senju clans. It had not gone badly from the perspective of his kin, but at the same time. . .

“Your brother is starting to concern me,” Tobirama disclosed to his unconscious patient, more than normal that is. Only a fool would be unconcerned by the Head of the Uchiha Clan. Madara had always been wild, embodying his elemental nature perfectly. Now though, he was out of control. 

“I expected him to react badly to your supposed death,” the Senju admitted freely. The loss of a brother was a wound that never fully healed. “I believe however, that I underestimated just how badly.” There was a brief pause. “I could understand it,” Tobirama continued. “If he just tried to kill me.” 

Madara had in fact tried to kill him, a combination of Hashirama and the hiraishin being the main factors in the Uchiha’s failure. Tobirama sighed, dropping his head into his hands. “Madara. His decisions of late,” another pause as the albino struggled to enunciate his thoughts. “He has become reckless.” The kind of reckless that would kill a lesser ninja. “If this goes on, he will be a danger not only to his enemies, but to his allies as well.”

Izuna felt a sense of dawning horror. He knew well the blessing and curse of his clan. A love so deep, that it could shatter into hatred. What were his kin doing? Had no one tried to help? Madara, he thought desperately. The Uchiha reached out, trying to breach the odd disconnect between his mind and his body only to grasp mist. 

“If you were anywhere near stable,” Tobirama admitted. “I would be tempted to give you back. As it stands though, I don’t trust your clan not to kill you on accident.”

Izuna would have been offended by that under other circumstances. As it stood though, his rival spoke nothing but the truth. It irked him that his survival hinged on the actions of his mortal enemy. However, if Tobirama succeeded; well, he supposed he would just have to live with it.


	8. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now interrupt our dose of regularly scheduled angst to give you this. Hope you enjoy.

Tobirama frowned, tilting his head to one side as he felt the approaching chakra signature. Placing his pen down, he stood and approached the door of his lab, disabling the privacy wards. “What do you want Touka?” he asked, raising his voice to be heard through the wall.

“Hashirama’s pouting,” came his cousin’s cheerful response. “He misses you.”

The albino’s brow twitched. Didn’t his brother have anything better to do than bother him while he was working? “I saw him at dinner.”

“Two nights ago.”

Had it really been two nights? The albino wondered. Regardless, Tobirama rallied himself quickly. “I’ve been busy.”

“Too busy to eat with your brother?” Touka sounded skeptical. “Just what have you been doing in there little cousin?” Her tone shaded into suspicion. “You haven’t accidently turned yourself into a girl again have you?”

Tobirama flushed red. “That was years ago. Would you just let it go already?”

His cousin cackled. “Never! But I suppose I can shelf the matter for a time if you come eat with us.”

The albino sighed. “All right,” he conceded. “Just let me clean up and I will meet you there.”

Sadly, unknown to Tobirama, Touka wasn’t the only one who was never going to let that go.


	9. Conspiracy

Tobirama turned another page, swearing viciously under his breath. “Another dead end,” he hissed to himself. “If I had gotten to you even a day earlier . . .” While he had managed to clear the infection, there was still the matter of that bit of gangrene where his sword had run through the other’s lung. Clearing it out would be easy, but replacing the tissue. That was another matter. 

That, Izuna reflected to himself, was not what one wanted to hear from their medic. No matter how mixed his feelings about the situation. The Uchiha sincerely hoped he was not dying. Not when he had just gotten used to the idea that he might live. 

Groaning the albino slammed the text into his forehead. “But that is like wishing Madara had just let anija heal you.” Rising to his feet Tobirama began to pace. “I just don’t understand,” he snapped. “Are our medics truly so much more skilled?”

“Yes, I intended to kill you Izuna,” Tobirama admitted this fact freely. Just as the other would have killed him if ever given the opportunity. “But I did not intend for you to suffer. I meant to strike true.” And while the Uchiha had not had time to fully dodge out of the way, Izuna had managed to twist enough to throw off his aim a few crucial inches. 

“That day,” Tobirama’s voice trailed off. “I knew you would spend time in recovery. I hoped, for the sake of my clan, that your days on the battlefield were over. But,” he shook his head in frustration. “That wound should not have been fatal, not if it had been treated immediately.”

And Izuna’s blood turned to ice. He hated himself for the thought, but at the same time he wondered. Wondered about the strangely quick assessment before the medic had declared he had no chance. He remembered the disapproving whispers about his brother’s (former) friendship with Hashirama, about Madara’s absolute refusal to take his eyes when the elders had first broached the subject months before. 

Most of all, the Uchiha remembered being urged to lie in a coffin, of the smell of flowers and the feel of sanded wood beneath his fingers. They hadn’t even waited until he was dead. He had not been thinking too clearly at the time, now though. The whole affair had the feel of a performance, and he knew exactly who it had been for. Madara. 

Izuna felt sick as he imagined those vipers whispering in his brother’s ears. He had no proof, but at the same time. It felt true. The worst part of it was there was nothing he could do. He could only pray Madara would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not mean to imply it was a clan wide conspiracy. Most of Izuna’s kin truly thought the wound was fatal. All it would have taken is a few manipulative elders and a like-minded medic or two. I have decided that if Izuna had lived in that scenario he would have been crippled (by ninja standards) which is how the elders/medics justified it to themselves.


	10. The Wire

If there was one thing Izuna hated more than anything, it was being helpless. He could not move a single muscle, could not even open his eyes as another, his mortal enemy, fought for his life. The feeling of Tobirama’s chakra coursing through his veins was disquieting to say the least, and it only got worse as the hours went on. Never before had the Uchiha been so aware that more than half his body was water.

Tobirama could not remember the last time he had felt so exhausted, but he kept going. He had no choice. He had run out of time. There was no going back, no opportunity for more testing. No second chances. It was now or never.

The albino gasped for breath. Brow furrowed with concentration as rivulets of sweat ran down his pale face. Control, not power, that was the key to this technique. Little by little, bit by precious bit Tobirama rebuilt the destroyed tissue of Izuna’s lung. An anatomy book lay open beside him in plain view. Doing this wrong would be worse than doing nothing. Then at last, it was over. 

Tobirama’s own lungs heaved as the green glow faded from his hands. As for Izuna, the Uchiha breathed. In and out, without the worrying sound that had come to plague Tobirama’s dreams. A diagnostic technique confirmed it. “I did it,” the Senju whispered to himself. His rival would live, more than that, he would heal. 

He could take down the seal, Tobirama realized. He could let Izuna’s body finish healing now that the other was out of danger. And once that was done he could let his rival wake up. It was almost surreal. For months this had been his sole focus outside of duties to his clan and now . . .

The albino shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He still had much to do, starting with. With. Crimson eyes fluttered as everything caught up with him. What did he still need to do exactly? Tobirama found himself sitting almost without realizing it. Body half collapsed against his patient’s bed. He just had. Had to. Awareness faded. 

As for Izuna, the Uchiha mentally twitched, irritated for another, entirely different reason. Not only had Tobirama fallen asleep on his bare leg, but now his rival was drooling on him.


	11. Peace

For once, Izuna was almost glad he could not speak, because he had no idea what to say. He knew things had not been going well for his clan of late. Tobirama spoke of their families’ ongoing feud often enough. But he had not expected this. Had Madara really demanded the life of one of the Senju brothers in exchange for peace? 

Pale hands clenched tight around the railing of the bed, knuckles turning white. “For a moment,” Tobirama admitted bowing his head. “I almost thought he was going to do it. That his peace,” Tobirama swallowed before forcing himself to go on. “That Madara was more important to him than me.”

Now Izuna felt really uncomfortable. Mortal enemy or not, he had no right to be hearing this. No right at all. 

The Senju laughed softly in despair, one hand coming up to cover his eyes. “Though that would have been preferable to seeing Hashirama turn the blade on himself.” Tobirama shuddered as he remembered. “I wasn’t fast enough,” he confessed. “I wasn’t . . .”

Tobirama took a deep breath. He had to get ahold of himself. “If it hadn’t been for Madara, I would have lost my brother right there.” Never mind that the Uchiha had been responsible for the situation in the first place. The albino could see it all too clearly, a single well placed thrust, and Hashirama would have been dead before he hit the ground.

Another breath was slowly released before Tobirama raised his head. Shoulders back, his face morphing into an unreadable mask as his hands were lowered to his side. There was no use dwelling on what might have been, the ninja knew. That way lay only madness. 

“Regardless, our clans are now at peace.” There was still much to be discussed, but for the first time in longer than anyone could remember, the Senju and the Uchiha were not at war. The world was changing, Tobirama knew. What it would become? Well, he would just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and remember; if you have any ideas feel free to leave them in the comments. You never knew what might inspire the muses.


	12. Complications

“I should have known,” Tobirama groaned. “When have you made things easy for me Izuna? When have you ever?” The answer to that question was of course, never. On and off the battlefield, he could get something past the Uchiha once. After that, his rival would see it coming. That had been a large part of his motivation for developing the hiraishin. He had wanted a technique where once was all he needed.

Meanwhile, Izuna tried to force down irritation as he mentally urged the other to use his words. In spite of the rumors that the Uchiha purposely spread, the sharigan could not actually read minds. That was the purview of the Yamanaka clan. 

Tobirama hissed, cat-like, as he ran another diagnostic jutsu over his patient. “You should be awake,” he said. “I don’t understand why you aren’t.” Medically, there was no reason for Izuna to still be unconscious. 

Oh, the Uchiha felt a sinking sensation in his gut. His body had fallen into a coma. It happened sometimes with severe injuries. He had seen it before. The ninja would just lie there, even after their body healed. Sometimes, they would wake up, and sometimes, they wouldn’t. 

Days could become weeks. Weeks would turn into months, months into years, and still they would not wake up. They would just slowly fade away. Izuna didn’t want to die like that. Again he reached, only to grasp nothing. The Uchiha could have almost cried, if he had been capable of it in his current state. 

He would not die like this, Izuna thought with determination. His clan needed him. His brother needed him. He would not give up. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Izuna, mind over matter. But matter still counts so you are going to be there awhile. Hope you enjoyed the new snippet and please review. It keeps me motivated.


	13. Sharigan

This, Izuna reflected to himself, was a little disturbing. He had, as odd as it sounded, almost gotten used to Tobirama’s presence at his side. There was nothing he could do about it and mentally tensing up whenever the other returned had just become too stressful. Besides, was it not the shinobi way to endure? However, rarely had his rival studied him so intently.

Then, Tobirama spoke. “I try to avoid your brother,” he said. “For both our sakes, though I must admit, it is a task much easier said than done.” Both he and Madara had duties to their clans. Duties that as the negotiations continued often brought them into close contact with each other. Besides Madara, was well Madara; impossible to ignore, even when you wanted to. 

“But today,” the albino continued. “Today I looked into Madara’s eyes.” There was a brief pause. “Only they aren’t his eyes Izuna, are they? They’re yours.” It was not a question. For all it was instinct to avoid an Uchiha’s gaze, Tobirama had seen them many times, in countless battles. 

Tobirama reached up to knead his brow. He could feel a headache coming on. “You must have had your reasons, though that in no way makes up for the disaster that medic left behind.” The Senju sighed. “Though I suppose if they were going to explode or something, it would have happened by now.”

WTF!

A snow white brow twitched. “I can almost feel you judging me Izuna,” he snapped. “It would hardly be the oddest thing the Sharigan has ever done.” He had long since decided the safest route when it came to the Uchiha Clan’s dojutsu, was not to expect anything.


	14. Village

“It’s actually happening,” Tobirama shared. “The village our brothers dreamed of all those years ago.” The Uchiha had cleared the land with fire, while the Senju used Earth techniques to prepare the site that had been chosen. “They have decided to call it Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.”

“We have already been contacted by a few smaller clans who are considering joining us.” The ninja suspected more would follow. “There is still tension, but the clans are tired of war.” They had all lost much. “Though if I have to listen to one more of anija’s inane ideas, I may have to dunk him in a lake.” Had Hashirama no common sense? 

Izuna took a moment to imagine his controlled, pragmatic rival trying to drown Hashirama. It was an amusing image.

“You wouldn’t believe it Izuna, he and Madara are acting like children. Well,” the albino amended. “At least as long as I am not around.” One glimpse and Madara could go from laughing to murderous. 

A faint smile spread across Tobirama’s face as he pushed the dark thoughts aside. “This is not to say that anija cannot have a good idea on occasion. He used his Mokuton to create a playground. I saw them Izuna,” the albino shared sounding awed. “Children from both our clans; playing together, laughing.” 

If there was one thing Tobirama had always appreciated about Madara, it was that the other shared his brother’s view on child soldiers. Things were far from perfect, but the days of too small, blood soaked bodies on the battlefield had been fading for some time. Tobirama was glad of it. When he had been that age, he had already been blooded. 

As for Izuna, he couldn’t believe it. And yet, at the same time, he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to share any ideas that you have.
> 
> My housing situation for the nearish future is kind of up in the air. I will still be writing, but I will have to depend on public Wi-Fi in terms of posting. We will see how it goes.


	15. Flowers

Tobirama was back again, and he had brought. Izuna paused a moment to ensure his senses were not deceiving him. He had brought flowers, specifically irises. How had he known? The Uchiha wondered. The facts he knew about the other were many and varied. One never knew what small bit of knowledge the outcome of a battle could depend upon. However, his rival’s favorite flower? That Izuna did not know.

“I had to guess about your preferences,” Tobirama said as he placed the bouquet at his patient’s bedside. “But I saw your brother with a bunch of these this morning.” It had not taken much effort to determine where Madara was going, and he had taken great care to ensure that the Uchiha had not seen him.

“I have thought about telling him,” the albino continued. “Madara. But really Izuna, what would I say? That you have fallen into a coma. That I am not sure if you will ever wake up.” He could all too easily see the elder Uchiha sitting devotedly at his brother’s side. Never wavering as time stretched on unending.

A faint sigh left Tobirama’s lips as he leaned over the small desk he had added to the room weeks ago. “That might be worse than him believing you dead.”

Izuna had to concede the Senju may well be right. At least this way his brother was not holding onto false hope should the worst happen. 

Tobirama straightened, running a hand through his spiky hair, before returning his gaze to the other’s still face. “I know it does not mean much,” he said. “But,” the albino swallowed. “Happy Birthday Izuna.”


	16. Precautions

Izuna considered; the shallow breathing. The slow and deliberate steps. The lake of chakra where normally there would be a vast ocean. It all lead to one unescapable conclusion. Tobirama was hurt. Hurt badly at that. 

A hissed exclamation left the albino’s lips as he fumbled his notes, scrambling to catch the small notebook before it hit the floor. Almost immediately he regretted the action as his body protested. Gingerly, Tobirama lowered himself into a chair, breathing slowly through his nose. Perhaps Hashirama had been right and he should have stayed overnight at the hospital. But even so he had been away too long as it was.

As the Uchiha evaluated his rival’s condition, an unpleasant thought crossed his mind. He had no way of knowing exactly how long he had been unconscious. At least eight months considering his birthday had come and gone. And in all that time Tobirama was the only person who had visited. The only one. 

“You needn’t worry Izuna,” Tobirama said softly. “I have no delusions about my own mortality.” All it took was one bad day. “I have made arrangements in the event of my death.” One letter for his brother, and another for Madara. “You would not be forgotten here.” The albino did not stay overlong, leaving to seek his bed.

As for Izuna, the Uchiha frowned within the mindscape that he had created. He was positive Tobirama had no idea he could hear him. The other would never have spoken so openly otherwise. At the same time though, this was far from the first time his rival had seemingly responded to his thoughts. 

On the other hand, Tobirama was a sensor. The strongest one he had ever met, the strongest he had ever heard of. It was quite possible the Senju was picking something up on a subconscious level. There was only one thing for it, Izuna reflected. He would just have to think harder.


	17. Brothers

“Anija doesn’t understand,” Tobirama sighed. “It is not that he has forgotten you Izuna,” he explained. “To him you are like Itama and Kawarama, like all of our brothers.” A loss to be remembered as they worked for a better future. “But it isn’t the same,” he went on. “I know that. Madara will not ever forgive me, nor would I expect him too.” 

Though Tobirama supposed that innate kindness and ability to forgive wrongs was what made Hashirama so different. A grim smile spread across the albino’s face. “I mourn for my kin lost on the battlefield,” he said softly. “I am sure you do the same. But there is only one thing that I have ever truly held against your clan Izuna, and I certainly did not forgive that.”

The Senju remembered as though it was yesterday. “I was too far to aid Itama when he needed me. But not so far I could not feel his terror. The moment my little brother’s life was snuffed out like a candle on the wind. Nor,” he confided to the Uchiha. “Did I need to see his murderers’ faces to know them.”

Tobirama’s voice was filled with vicious satisfaction. “One left on a mission to the north and did not return. The second fell in a skirmish with the Inuzuka. As for the others . . .” his voice trailed off. “Well, I am sure you can imagine.” He doubted anija would approve, which was why he had never told him. 

Part of Izuna thought he should be angry. Tobirama had as much as said he had purposely hunted down at least three of his clansman, but at the same time, he remembered. Remembered the bragging of the group who had been so proud of themselves for slaughtering a child less than half their age. 

It had made him feel sick. Izuna had always wondered; was that how his little brothers had felt in their final moments? Trapped by an enemy they had no chance of defeating? At least if Tobirama had killed him that day on the battlefield, it would have been a fair fight. 

No, Izuna could not blame his rival for this. If he had been in the other’s place, he would have done the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hard part is not writing these. It is figuring out which order to put them in.  
> Hope you enjoyed and please review, and remember if you have an idea feel free to share it


	18. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We once again interrupt your usual does of angst

A string of swear words escaped Tobirama’s mouth as he attempted to sort the pile of paperwork into some sort of logical order. What a day. It had become the Senju’s habit to bring his less sensitive work with him to the lab, in order to maximize his time. It was efficient, and reading aloud often helped him to notice things he may have otherwise missed. In theory, it should have been in order all ready, in practice it wasn’t. 

“Is it too much to ask,” Tobirama growled. “For a competent secretary? One capable of doing her job and whom doesn’t stutter and drop things when I speak to her?” If the woman even spent half as much time focusing on her job as she did on her overly elaborate hairstyle, he would have been satisfied. She didn’t. The albino had not even attempted to have the woman fix her error. He had just scooped up the papers and left. 

The Senju swore it taken him less time to complete his daily tasks before anija had foisted ‘help’ upon him. Idly he considered the possibility of disappearing her before regretfully deciding against it. Sadly, general incompetence was not a crime worthy of death. No matter how much easier it would make things. 

Meanwhile Izuna wished he could laugh. Even on his worst days, he had never denied his rival was brilliant. One of the finest minds either of their clans had ever produced. Which made it all the more humorous that the other seemed oblivious to the fact the woman had a crush on him.

Not that Izuna thought a civilian paper pusher was a good match for the Senju. Tobirama needed someone who could meet him on equal ground. His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he realized what he was thinking, the Uchiha desperately trying to Katon himself through sheer force of will. Not, he immediately asserted, that he had any interest in his rival’s love life whatsoever. Still, when he had the chance, Izuna was never going to let Tobirama live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Stockholm syndrome is setting in. Don’t worry Izuna, it is not just you. Tobirama doesn’t yet realize just how invested he has become.


	19. Graduation

“The first class graduated from the ninja academy today,” Tobirama said. “We have decided to split them into teams of three and place them under the tutelage of an experienced ninja. They will run training missions close to the village in order to gain the skills they will need later in life.” The kami willing, none of these children would die on what was supposed to be a simple courier run. 

Izuna took a moment to contemplate that. It sounded nice. His development as a ninja had depended on training with whatever member of his clan had time, training by himself or with his brothers, and not dying on the battlefield. Especially not dying on the battlefield. 

The Uchiha believed the civilians had a saying about that. What does not kill you makes you stronger. Though the Uchiha had to admit, if only to himself, that his survival in those early years had been as much a matter of luck as skill. No one was born strong. 

“It would be nice,” Tobirama continued wistfully. “To be able to teach.” To watch the children learn and grow. It would be a different type of legacy. One beyond the blood soaked battlefields and the destruction his jutsu left behind. “I wish . . .”

The albino’s voice trailed off, a self-mocking look crossing his face. “I wish for the impossible,” he sighed after a moment. “I can’t take a team.” Fact, simple fact. “It wouldn’t be fair to them,” he continued. “There is just so much to do.” Treaties, politics, developing new infrastructure, running missions; it just never ended. 

Izuna almost felt angry on his rival’s behalf. He himself had never really thought about children beyond something to be protected. Now though, he had to wonder. Would he be a good teacher? He suspected Tobirama would be. Just what were their brothers doing that the Senju felt he couldn’t follow his own dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is totally my head cannon that while Hashirama was giving charismatic speeches and Madara was looming threateningly Tobirama did most of the real work to get Konoha off the ground


	20. Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one  
> Dedicated to Miray who can prompt me without even trying

Groaning, Tobirama sank into a chair, his crimson eyes sliding shut. A faint green glow appeared around his fingertips as he raised them to his face in order to massage the skin to either side of his eyes. Another day, another council meeting, and yet another argument with the Head of the Uchiha Clan. There were days when he was tempted to tell Madara the sky was blue, just to see if the other would disagree with him. 

“The best Uchiha,” the Senju announced to the world at large. “Is an unconscious Uchiha. I think I could almost like your company when you can’t speak Izuna.”

Izuna fumed, and to think he had been looking forward to the bastard’s arrival. Even with the time he spent ‘asleep’ for lack of a better term, it got boring with just his own thoughts for company. The Uchiha took back every remotely kind thing he had ever thought about the other. Die, he thought viciously hoping his rival would pick up on the sentiment. Die screaming. 

Suddenly Tobirama sighed, leaning forward to drop his face into his hands. “That isn’t true,” he admitted aloud, voice muffled. “I prefer it when your brother is yelling at me. At least then I know that he, that he.” Fingers clenched in the silvery white spikes of his hair so hard it hurt.

The Uchiha’s ire disappeared like a single candle dropped into the vastness of the ocean. What was that about his brother? 

“Sometimes,” Tobirama whispered. “Madara just sits there, staring at the edge of the village.” Dark, silent, and so unlike the passionate man that had been part of his life for almost as long as he could remember. “And I can’t help but think . . .” Think that Madara was dying inside.

“I try Izuna. I swear to you, I try. But nothing seems to work and anija just,” the albino pulled his hair harder. “Hashirama won’t listen to me,” he admitted. “He just lectures me about putting the war behind me and says that Madara is fine. But he isn’t.” If anything, slowly but surely, the Uchiha was getting worse.

A different type of rage, one fueled by worry and fear, filled Izuna as he listened to his rival’s words. He felt so useless. I have to wake up, the Uchiha thought to himself. I just have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and please review
> 
> I am getting close to the end of my list of ideas before I start the awakening arc  
> So if you have an idea you would like to see, please let me know.


	21. Sleep

Did Tobirama ever sleep? Izuna was truly starting to wonder. Between the Senju’s responsibilities to his clan, his work for the village, missions, politics, research, the time Tobirama spent with him, and the general business of living, it seemed inconceivable that there were enough hours in the day. How did he do it?

His rival had probably been born with that disapproving frown on his face, the Uchiha reflected. In fact, Izuna thought to himself. That was probably why Tobirama’s hair was white. The kami had decided to spare the other of going prematurely gray due to stress by bleaching his hair from the get go. Same with the other’s eyes; it was harder to tell if the albino’s eyes were bloodshot when they were red no matter what. 

Or maybe, Izuna admitted to himself. He had way too much time on his hands if he was contemplating such ridiculous things. Regardless, it was obvious that Tobirama needed to rest. The other had been reading what sounded like preliminary trade agreements aloud for the last several hours and had begun to slur his words. 

Sleep. The Uchiha tried to influence Tobirama by strength of will alone.

But then, the Senju was hardly weak willed himself.

Sleeeeep. Izuna thought harder. You know you want to Tobi, just close your eyes and . . . He almost immediately regretted his good deed. Wait, No! The Uchiha silently objected. I didn’t mean on me!

Almost in defiance Tobirama’s arms tightened around the other as he burrowed his head into his rival’s side. It was so warm, and comfortable; much too comfortable to go through the effort of getting up and moving to his own bed. No council, no anija, life was good. Now if he could only figure out why he had the urge to snarl at someone not to call him Tobi? Not even Hashirama would dare.


	22. Impure Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Does anyone else ever stare at their notes and think ‘I must have known what that meant when I wrote it.’ Yeah, that was me for this part. But hey, I remembered eventually.

For all they were mortal enemies, in some ways Izuna knew Tobirama very well. They had grown up together. He had witnessed the other’s first forays into the art of elemental manipulation. He had cursed when the Senju decided the word impossible was misdefined. He had prayed for strength and patience at the family shrine when his rival had discovered the art of fuinjutsu. 

As irritating as it was, the fact Tobirama had nearly killed him when he figured out how to teleport by bending space and time (had Izuna mentioned he had way too much time to think) was par for the course. But this? The Senju was insane. There was no other explanation. 

“Anija once again demanded I destroy my notes and never use Edo Tensei again.” Tobirama had refused of course. “But Hashirama’s approval will never mean more to me than his life.” Living people could forgive. It was too useful of a technique to disregard just because his brother felt it was ‘unnatural.’ Though truth be told, unnatural was about the kindest thing his brother had ever said about the jutsu.

Izuna had never thought he would agree with Senju Hashirama about anything. A technique to call the dead to battle, just the idea of it made him feel a little sick. What had Tobirama been thinking? How could that possibly be a good idea?

Fingernail’s bit into flesh hard as Tobirama clenched his fists, crimson eyes sliding shut in pain. “Anija thinks I meant it as a weapon,” the Senju admitted softly jaw clenched. “I will never tell him otherwise.”

For a moment, just a moment, Izuna considered why he himself would consider creating such a technique if not as a weapon. He regretted it immediately. He knew why, his rival’s next words only confirmed it.

“But I know the truth Izuna. The Edo Tensei is a failure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review. It makes me happy.


	23. Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> My schedule was so crazy this week. Thank goodness it’s my Friday.

For all Izuna sometimes found himself wishing his rival would shut up, this was beginning to be a more than little disturbing. It had been hours since the other’s arrival and Tobirama had not said a single word. The Uchiha stretched out his senses the best he could, but the result remained the same. The pale skinned bastard was just sitting there, as still as the surface of a lake.

“I miss you,” Tobirama said rather abruptly. “It never occurred to me I would.” In his mind, his clashes with Izuna on the battlefield had been nothing less than his duty. After all, if he fell who would protect his kin from his counterpart? He knew his rival felt the same. He had never allowed himself to think about after, even though it had been inevitable. One day, one of them would slip up, and that would be that. 

If he had been able to speak, Izuna would have been stunned speechless. Tobirama missed him?

“I train,” the albino went on. “I spar with my kin, with other members of the village.” However, it wasn’t the same. Crimson eyes looked off into the distance, seeing a thousand fights, on a thousand different battlefields. “But,” he hesitated a moment before continuing. “None of them are you Izuna.”

“A perfect opponent,” Tobirama whispered to himself. “A constant reminder that you have to be faster, stronger, smarter.” Better. His fingers clenched on the edge of the bed so hard the wood creaked. “Someone to constantly push you to new heights,” or in their case, to ensure you fell. “I, we, had that, and now . . .”

The Senju sighed, closing his eyes as he bowed his head. “It won’t matter if I manage to die peacefully in my sleep,” as unlikely as that sounded. “There won’t ever be another shinobi who matches me as well as you.” 

Gentle fingers carded through the Uchiha’s silky bangs, before Tobirama turned away. “Sleep well Izuna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and as always, comments are appreciated.


	24. Hope

Tobirama paused before looking down at the thick folder in his hands. For all he had been planning on more or less ambushing Madara, he now found himself hesitating. Was the matter truly that important? He asked himself. Briefly the ninja wavered. For once though, it was not duty that won.

Suppressing his chakra even further, the albino silently melted back into the thick foliage, taking care not to be seen. Having made his decision, the last thing Tobirama wanted was to disturb the other during what appeared to be a rare moment of contentment. He also knew that if Madara even suspected he was present, the increasingly uncommon sight would come to an abrupt end.

Uchiha Madara was many things. However, serene had never been one of them. The older man felt deeply, Tobirama knew, both in matters of love and hate. On the battlefield he was a raging inferno, and even off it the flames were merely banked. Ready to roar back to life at the slightest provocation. 

Now though, the wild-haired man’s expression was content, with no trace of the dark brooding silences that so often overcame him. A soft smile crossed Madara’s features as the Uchiha ran strong fingers through his falcon’s magnificent plumage. Above, another bird circled before letting out a fierce cry.

Abstractly, Tobirama had known Madara kept raptors for years. But this was the first time he had ever seen the other with them. It was a shock, to realize the Uchiha could be so gentle. Crimson eyes studied the scene for a moment longer before releasing a soundless sigh and turning away.

Perhaps, the Senju thought on his way back to his office, he hadn’t managed to finalize the paperwork for the inter-village police force they were putting together. But Tobirama had seen something he found to be far more important. Hope.


	25. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> My schedule is still being very inconsistent. But at least now it is being inconsistent in a more consistent fashion if that makes sense.

Izuna had never dreamed of peace. Not as a child, and not once Hashirama had ascended to lord of the Senju clan. To him, peace was a lie. Worse than that, a trap meant to destroy all he loved. He had never, not even for a moment, allowed himself to consider such a world. But that had been then, and this was now.

The Uchiha thought of everything Tobirama had told him when the other thought he could not hear. He thought of the things he had learned about the village where their people now lived together. Bits of their clans’ lives in a place the Uchiha had never been able to imagine, and he wanted. 

Izuna wanted days lying in the sun; content with the knowledge his family was safe. He wanted to wrestle with his brother when a bout of teasing went too far, for Madara to be the one who went into the koi pond for once. Too see children from both their clans playing. 

He wanted to try and teach. To take a group of children and help them to reach their full potential. To see them all live to grow up. Izuna wanted to try and create rather than destroy, to see a world where cradles were more common than coffins. 

Izuna wanted fights with Tobirama, untainted by the lethal edge that had been present their entire lives. He wanted to see the way the albino’s brow would twitch when he figured out a counter for yet another of the albino’s jutsu. He wanted to smile as his rival hit the dirt and know there would be a next time for both of them. 

Peace wasn’t just his brother’s dream anymore. It was real. And Izuna, he found that he wanted that for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw there is going to be a Mada/Tobi week on tumblr which should be fun
> 
> I am a gen writer myself but I have an idea for a platonic soulmate idea I might submit  
> I just need to mark it on my calendar so I don’t forget. July 29th-August 4th


	26. Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> I thought about going on a brief hiatus, writing the rest of the story, and then posting in an organized fashion. Quickly decided I was fooling myself. I write when I write. Will try to have quicker updates this week though.

Fire and ice clashed. The tension so thick it was nearly visible as black eyes bore into red ones. Tobirama refusing to back down even as Madara’s eyes began to gleam the red of the Sharigan. The two men were close enough to kiss. Or, in a far more likely scenario, for one of them to reach out and tighten their hands around the other’s neck. 

A cloud of gloom settled over Hashirama’s head as he slumped in his seat. Sighing as he looked back and forth between his brother and his closest friend. “Please,” he moaned. “Can’t the two of you at least try to agree on something?” Anything? The other occupants of the room seemed merely resigned. 

“Very well anija,” Tobirama said, not looking away from the Uchiha. “I will agree with Madara.”

It was almost pathetic how quickly the so-called god of shinobi perked up. “Really?!”

“On the day he finally says something intelligent.” Heavily implied in the tone was that that would never happen.

Hashirama slumped again as Madara snarled. The wild haired man once again running through the pros and cons of murdering the white haired Senju. Sadly, his calculations once again favored the other continuing to live, no matter how infuriating he was. 

Then, between one moment and the next, Tobirama changed. Straightening up in a hurry as he jerked his wrist up to eye level. 

Madara had noticed the bracelet of course, just like he noticed everything about the icy man. He had thought the jewelry somewhat out of character but given the matter no further thought. But now, the bracelet was glowing. Seals, the Uchiha realized. 

Tobirama was far too much a professional for anything incriminating to pass his lips, but his crimson eyes were wide. “I have to go,” he said abruptly, shouldering his way past the other. He did not give anyone a chance to stop him, four quick steps to the window and he was gone.

Meanwhile, two sets of eyes stared after him. One concerned, one full of puzzled rage. “What the hell,” Madara murmured, picking up the organized stack of papers written in Tobirama’s neat hand. “He left his notes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new part and as always please review


	27. Awakening

Crimson eyes avidly watched every twitch his rival made. It was almost hard to believe this was really happening. The Senju was painfully aware that the longer someone was under, the less likely it was that they would recover. But it seemed the other was beating the odds. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, but finally, hours later, the Uchiha’s eyes began to flutter. 

Tobirama leaned forward intently. “Izuna,” he said softly. “Izuna, can you hear me?”

A faint groan escaped the Uchiha’s lips as his eyes opened for the first time in nearly two years. “Always,” he murmured. At first, everything was blurry. However, even before Izuna could truly start to panic his surroundings began to come into focus. Izuna blinked, then blinked again.

The room was dimly lit, purposely so. It looked like it had been an office at one time. Bookshelves full of scrolls sat against the walls. Boxes piled high. Now though, it resembled nothing so much as a hospital room. A high end hospital room; complete with some equipment that Izuna didn’t even recognize. He inwardly snorted, and Tobirama believed it was the Uchiha who were EXTRA. 

Trying to sit up, Izuna discovered that his wrists had been secured to the bed’s railings. A reasonable precaution, he thought after a moment, given their history. But one that was unnecessary. He opened his mouth to speak only to start coughing. Almost immediately, Tobirama was pressing a cup of ice chips to his mouth, which Izuna took gratefully. His throat felt like he had swallowed half of Wind Country. 

Suddenly Tobirama froze, slowly removing the cup before setting it down. “What exactly do you mean?” he asked carefully. “By always?”

Izuna swallowed, trying to ease his sore throat as he rolled his eyes. “Always means always.” He watched, fascinated, as his rival’s face turned an interesting combination of red, white, and green. 

Meanwhile, Tobirama closed his eyes in mortification at the realization Izuna had been able to hear him. He had read that coma patients were sometimes aware of their surroundings, but he just hadn’t thought . . . Frantically he tried to recall every one-sided conversation he had ever had with his unconscious patient. There had, he thought with a sinking sensation, been many of them.

“Tobirama.”

The albino opened his eyes to see his rival staring steadily back.

“Let me up.”

There was a long moment where the pair just looked at each other. Then, Tobirama nodded, reaching down to pull the bindings free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review


	28. Recovery

If nothing else, Izuna reflected to himself, this whole affair had taught him patience. It was much easier to be patient, he had found, when one had no other choice. Besides, while a large part of him did want to go to his brother immediately, the Uchiha was not a fool.

When the sharigan user had been young, one of his distant kin had woken from a coma. The man hadn’t been able to walk. He had barely been able to speak coherently, and none of the clan had been horribly surprised when the man had killed himself a few weeks later.

No, Izuna knew how incredibly fortunate he was. He also knew who to thank, and not only for his life. The fact that Tobirama was the one who had run him through in the first place was hardly relevant. If the roles had been reversed, the Uchiha would have done the same in a heartbeat. 

In spite of the lingering stiffness caused by months upon months of inactivity, and the muscle mass lost to his previous injuries, Izuna would see the battlefield again. All he needed now was time. No, he could not blame Tobirama in the least for wanting to take a few days to ensure there were no lingering issues. After all, what was two days compared to two years? 

Nor could he blame his rival for the light, bland meal the other had prepared. Izuna had spent enough time in recovery over his life to know what would happen if he tried to eat something heavier. As it was, he only finished half of it before he found himself struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Why am I so tired?” Izuna slurred. “It makes no sense.” He had been sleeping for nearly two years. The Uchiha was so intent on trying to keep his eyes open he barely noticed when Tobirama gently removed the bowl from his hands.

“Being in a coma and resting is not quite the same thing,” Tobirama said, crimson eyes flickering to another shelf stacked with scrolls. He had, after all, become somewhat of an expert on the subject. “You should lie back down.”

The Uchiha’s jaw clenched as he straightened up, lifting his chin stubbornly. “I’m fine,” he spat. “I don’t need to go to sleep.” Red began to seep into his eyes.

However, as always, the two ninja knew each other entirely too well. “Go to bed Izuna,” the albino told the other, not looking away from his rival’s deadly eyes. His own gaze softened, it didn’t take much thought to know what was truly bothering the Uchiha after all. “I promise. You will wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is coming, I swear
> 
> Tobirama just needs to make sure his patient won’t keel over first


	29. Training

It was easier than Izuna would have thought to ignore Tobirama’s piercing gaze. Then again, even before this, hadn’t the other always been watching him? He knew those crimson eyes as well as his own. It was only the Senju’s motivation that had changed.

It was unsurprising that within minutes of being back on his feet; Izuna was already making plans to get himself back in fighting trim. He, like Tobirama, was a shinobi before anything else. Born and bred for the battlefield. In spite of their many differences the pair had always held one thing close to their hearts. If they could not protect those they loved, than they could do nothing. 

The muscles in the Uchiha’s midsection burned as he ran through another kata. Yes, it hurt, but it was a good hurt. He still tired far too easily. However, with every passing hour Izuna felt more and more himself. Stiff muscles relaxing as his body remembered how to move, his center coming back into alignment. 

High kick, then low; sweat plastering raven bangs to the pale skin of his forehead. Izuna moved faster and faster, the red of the Sharigan shining in his eyes. Practice weapons flicked up and out as he spun, each hitting their target dead center, sinking in despite the dullness of the blades. Fire roared, spiraling high into the air in a brilliant pyrotechnic display.

As the last of the flames dissipated, Izuna sighed, allowing his body to flop back onto the bare dirt. He tucked his arms behind his head, chest heaving, closing his eyes as a cool wind swept over his face. The Uchiha knew it would be a mistake to lie here too long. But for the moment; fresh air, the feel of the sun on his face. These were things Izuna would never again take for granted. When he opened his eyes again, Tobirama was standing in front of him, one hand outstretched. 

The Senju’s words were simple. But they meant everything. “Come on,” he told his once enemy, always rival. “Let’s go home.”

And Izuna, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review  
> I enjoy hearing other peoples’ ideas


	30. Konoha

Getting Izuna from Tobirama’s lab in the old Senju compound and into Konoha had not required any cloak and dagger shenanigans. A quick check to ensure that no one who knew the Uchiha personally was present and the pair walked right through the front gates. 

Tobirama had hesitantly offered to use the hiraishin to teleport them directly to the village, but Izuna had declined. Not ready to face the technique that had nearly cost him his life. Besides, this way he was able to truly appreciate the miracle their brothers had created.

Dark eyes flickered from side to side, the Uchiha doing his best not to stare as he took it all in. He was, odd as it sounded, fairly familiar with the goings on of Konoha. His rival had spoken of it often enough. But this, this was beyond his wildest imaginings. 

Izuna knew about the formation of the Council, the Academy’s curriculum, plans for future expansions. Of the treaties signed with various clans, both shinobi and civilian, who had chosen to make this place their home. Still. “It’s a lot bigger than I thought,” the Uchiha said softly mindful of being overheard.

Tobirama just shrugged. “I think,” he replied. “It’s bigger than any of us thought.” And it was still growing. Red eyes flicked up to the mountainside and then back down. “At least anija hasn’t convinced the council to carve faces into the mountain yet.” He didn’t know how anyone would take them seriously if Hashirama got his way. The whole idea was ridiculous. 

The Uchiha on the other hand appeared thoughtful. “I dunno,” he said. “I think it could look cool.” Maybe a scene of their clans facing each other.

Tobirama stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the other in disbelief. “I am betrayed by you,” he said flatly. “Stabbed in the back from the direction I least expected.” He had thought his rival had more sense than that.

Izuna just grinned. Now that it wasn’t life or death, he had found messing with the albino was almost as fun as teasing Madara. The disadvantage of course being that Tobirama could yank water out of thin air rather than waiting for a covenant pond to toss him in. He opened his mouth to make another comment only to freeze, eyes wide.

Even the best of intentions were unable to stop him from staring as a group of young children ran by, the nearby adults watching indulgently as they played. Izuna swallowed hard. In his day, such a thing would have been a death sentence, or worse. The Uchiha clan had never spared their children the horrors that would await them if caught beyond their kin’s protection. 

A strong hand settled on the raven haired man’s shoulder, Tobirama squeezing gently. “It’s amazing,” he said. “Isn’t it?”

Izuna could only nod. Yes, it really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m evil. The reunion is coming though. Hopefully in the next couple days assuming real life cooperates. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	31. Reunion

Madara looked at Tobirama and then back at his so-called best friend. “What,” he asked flatly, tightening his grip on his practice weapon. “Is he doing here?”

Hashirama tried to smile, looking vaguely guilty as he wrung his hands. “Tobirama asked me to bring you here,” he admitted. “He said he needed to speak to you privately.” 

Dark eyes flashed. “Well I don’t want to speak to him,” Madara snapped. If he had it his way, he would never see the younger Senju again. See if he ever agreed to spar with Hashirama again, the Uchiha fumed. Luring him here under false pretenses; the whole idea was enough to make his blood boil. He spun around, making to leave the training ground only to find the albino baring his path. “Move,” he snarled.

Tobirama stood his ground, a grimace crossing pale features. Tempting as it was, he no longer had a reason to put this off. “I know why you never found Izuna’s body,” he admitted. Almost immediately the sensor could have kicked himself. That was not what he had meant to say.

Madara’s response was fairly predictable. For a spilt second he just stared, the words bouncing back and forth in his brain. Then, everything went red.

Hashirama swore, barely managing to get his arms around the Uchiha as the other lunged forward. Madara’s momentum dragging him several feet across the ground before he managed to brace himself.

“Let go of me Hashirama!” Madara screamed, pinwheels swirling in his blood red eyes. “I’m really going to kill him this time.” Consequences be damned. He dragged his friend forward another foot. “You bastard! What have you done with my brother’s body?!” 

“Tobi,” Hashirama groaned tightening his grip. He looked more than a little upset himself. “You said it was good news.” So far this did not seem to be good news. 

Meanwhile, Izuna pursed his lips. He should probably do something, he thought to himself, before things got even more out of hand. Ripping off the chakra suppression seal, he stepped out from behind a tree and into the light. “Aniki.”

Rather abruptly Hashirama went from holding Madara back to holding him up. “Impossible,” the Uchiha whispered lips numb as he stared at his beloved brother’s ghost. “Kai,” he muttered rather desperately cycling his chakra. “Kai!” Nothing happened. Izuna was still there. 

Shaking off Hashirama’s grip, Madara stumbled forwards. His brother’s flesh was warm under his touch. Deceptively slender arms snaking up to wrap around the elder’s shoulders and pull him into a tight embrace. He could feel silky hair against the skin of his cheek, their eyes resonating between them. Then there was the chakra, chakra he knew as well as his own. “Izuna,” he choked. “Izuna.”

“I’m here Madara,” Izuna said softly. “I’m right here.” He wasn’t going anywhere. 

And Uchiha Madara, Lord of the Uchiha Clan, terror of the battlefields, began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was getting too long. Reactions will be continued in part thirty-two. Hope you enjoyed and as always, comments are very much appreciated.


	32. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> On a side note, while all blisters are annoying, ones on fingertips are especially annoying

Madara clutched his brother to himself as he sank to the ground, uncaring of the tears that ran down his cheeks. He had dreamed of Izuna often over the past two years, but never like this. He was haunted by the memory of his brother’s fall. The scene as clear now as the day it had happened. Courtesy of the perfect memory that was both the curse and blessing of his clan.

Visions of bloody eye sockets haunted his nights, a dark voice whispering that it was all his fault. Izuna was his little brother. It was his duty to protect him, and he had failed. He dreamed of the other’s corpse, lying mutilated on the ground. Left to rot far from his kin, denied even a proper burial. 

But never before had Madara dreamed of his brother whole and well. Part of him still couldn’t quite believe this was real, in spite of the evidence. Miracles like this just didn’t happen, not to them. However, at the same time, if this was a dream, Madara didn’t ever want to wake up.

Tobirama watched it all in silence. He knew there were many that would say tears were a sign of weakness. Certainly his own Father had subscribed to that school of thought. And yet at the same time, the sensor knew that if it were possible, he would give anything to have his younger brothers returned to him.

It had been easy to see, the albino reflected, how Izuna had changed since his awakening. Even if he still found the differences in his once mortal enemy startling at times. Or perhaps, he reconsidered. It was not so much that his rival had changed as it was that Izuna was now showing parts of himself that in the past had been reserved only for his kin. 

Regardless, it was only now that Tobirama saw the changes in himself. When all this had started, it hadn’t been about Izuna. Not truly. His rival had been nothing but a tool. A bargaining chip, albeit a powerful one, to be used to the best advantage of the Senju clan. Such thoughts had left his mind long ago.

Tobirama was not certain just when he had started to wish for Izuna’s recovery for its own sake. But the fact remained, he had. And now that his rival had awakened, he could only be happy, not only for Izuna, but for Madara as well. The Senju smiled softly, taking a silent step backwards, intending to give the reunited brothers some privacy,

The albino had barely made it two feet when roots snuck up around his ankles, holding him in place. “Anija,” he hissed, giving his legs a futile tug. He was contemplating using hiraishin when a strong hand wrapped around his upper arm. 

“Oh no you don’t little brother,” Hashirama said, having mostly regained his usual color. “Explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next update of this will be. I need to do a little thinking and figure out an appropriate way to wrap this all up. Hope you enjoyed and as always, comments are very much appreciated.


	33. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one  
> Still working on figuring out the ending, in the meantime, have new part.

Madara gave his brother one last squeeze before leaning back to look at Izuna’s face, eyes desperately tracing over the familiar porcelain fine features that had been inherited from their Mother. The features he had thought he would never see again in this life. One arm came up to discretely wipe the tears off his face as he tried to regain his composure. 

“You’ve lost weight,” Madara commented, voice still a little shaky. He could practically feel the other’s ribs through the thin fabric of Izuna’s shirt. The other was a little pale as well, even for an Uchiha. His fingers twitched with the urge to bundle his younger brother up and secret him away to a place where the world could never hurt him. 

Izuna merely shrugged, content for the moment to stay where he was, warm in his brother’s arms. “That happens when you’re in a coma.” A few weeks of solid meals in his belly were all the Uchiha needed. Already he looked better than he had the week before. His first look at his own reflection in a piece of polished metal had been a shock. If Madara had seen him then, he probably would have thought him a ghost. 

“A coma?” Madara murmured questioningly. Was that what had happened?

“Tobirama didn’t want to tell you,” Izuna explained. “Not when he wasn’t sure if I would ever wake up.”

“He should have told me anyway,” Madara hissed jaw clenching. Yet at the same time, how could he be truly angry with the Senju now. For years he had hated Tobirama. The man who had cut down Izuna and shown no remorse; the man who had saved his brother’s life. How could one repay a debt like that, the Uchiha wondered. He didn’t realize he had spoken aloud until Izuna laughed.

“Well,” the younger said glancing over his brother’s shoulder. “Saving him from Hashirama’s clutches would probably be a good start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas that did not make it into this segment so the next part should be up soonish. I hope. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Also, happy madatobi week.


	34. Evasion

“Anija,” Tobirama hissed as he fruitlessly attempted to free himself. It was useless; his brothers’ arms may as well have been made of steel. He was seriously tempted to make Hashirama let go of him, and Shinigami take the consequences.

Besides, if you asked him, his brother was being more than a little ridiculous. Especially considering how Hashirama had reacted in the aftermath of his and his rival’s last fight. Don’t kill Izuna, Tobirama snidely commented inside his head. Now don’t save Izuna. He was almost grateful when he felt Madara’s approach, not that he would ever show it. 

“Let go of him Hashirama,” the Uchiha interjected, one hand still curled in his brother’s sleeve. “He can’t talk if he can’t breathe.” Though if Tobirama chose not to talk, Madara was more than willing to shake the answers out of the white haired man himself.

The sensor glowered at the tone but took the opportunity to gain a little distance between himself and his brother as the arms loosened. “If you want a full report, I still need the notes from Izuna’s original medic.” The words were spoken in a faux casual tone. “What was his name again?”

Now it was Izuna’s turn to glower. “Oh no you don’t,” he objected. “You forget Tobirama; I could hear every word you said.” By the time he managed to ditch his brother, there wouldn’t be anything left for him.

Madara’s gaze flickered between the two younger brothers, suddenly suspicious. “And why,” he inquired carefully. “Do you not want Tobirama to talk to your medic?”

There was a brief pause before the two rivals shared a look of complete accord. If Madara found out about their suspicions regarding Izuna’s injuries, then there definitely wouldn’t be anything left for them.

“He is just being paranoid,” Izuna shrugged off his brother’s concern.

“Thorough,” Tobirama corrected. “And I still think you should spend a few days in the hospital.” He was a medic by necessity after all, not by trade. It was possible he had missed something. 

Izuna had just enough time to shoot his rival a look of supreme betrayal before Madara had him tossed over one shoulder. “Aniki!” he shrieked in outrage as his brother took off running towards the village proper.

Any smugness Tobirama may have felt was short-lived, as Hashirama didn’t hesitate to follow his best friend’s example. “Anija!” the sensor objected. “Put me down.”

“Not a chance little brother,” Hashirama responded cheerfully pulling even with Madara. “It is quite clear you need more supervision.”

A dark scowl made its way across the albino’s lips. He was a grown man curse it, not a child. Then, Tobirama groaned, letting his forehead thunk against Hashirama’s back. “Why couldn’t you have been my brother Izuna?”


	35. Escape

Izuna glowered up at his rival from his place in the hospital bed. “I blame you for this.” The Uchiha loved his family, truly he did. But if one more of his kin stuck their head into the room asking if he needed a blanket/pillow/food/drink/flowers/teddy bear, Izuna was going to scream.

“The medics said I’m fine.” Better than fine really given the circumstances. The hospital staff had in fact, looked at Tobirama like the albino hung the sun and the moon upon being informed that their patient had awakened from a two year coma barely a week before. “I don’t need to be here.” 

Izuna was so heartily sick of lying in bed. Not to mention the so-called food they offered made his first meal with his rival seem like a culinary masterpiece in comparison. He didn’t care if it was ‘healthy.’ It tasted like cardboard. 

Tobirama merely raised one brow, looking supremely unimpressed. “Then,” he said, tossing a small bag at the other. “I suggest you do something about it.” They were, after all, ninja.

Peeking into the sack, Izuna’s attitude did a complete one-eighty. Scrambling out of the bed, the Uchiha stripped off the medical gown in favor of pulling on the clothes his rival had provided. He had never been especially body shy, not like his brother. And while he had absolutely no desire to hear the details, after two years under the albino’s care, Izuna doubted there was anything Tobirama had not seen. 

“Out the window?” the raven-haired man suggested, adjusting his pony tail.

Tobirama almost smiled as he pulled back the shutters. “Out the window,” he agreed. Madara really was being ridiculous. The pair shared a mischievous look more suited to the children neither of them had truly been as they scrambled down the side of the building. They were nearly a block away when they heard the enraged shout.

“IZUNAAAA!!!!”

Neither of them looked back.


	36. Challenge

Izuna’s lips twitched. His rival looked, dare he say it, cute. Barefoot and blurry eyed, spiky white hair askew, and about as far from the blood soaked ghost of the battlefields as one could possibly imagine. Clearly, Tobirama was not a morning person.

“Izuna,” the albino moaned, leaning against the doorframe. “It’s barely dawn.”

“But it is dawn,” the Uchiha chirped cheerfully. He pointed to where a soft palate of pastel colors had begun to paint the horizon. “See.”

Tobirama’s only response was to groan. It was way too early for this.

Izuna inwardly snickered before striking a pose. “It is far too lovely a day to stay abed my rival,” he announced in a grandiose fashion, teeth flashing. “And I would be remiss if I allowed you to waste this, the Springtime of Your Youth!”

The albino groaned again covering his face with one hand. While it was true when it came to physical conditioning, there was no one better than the Maito Clan, he was beginning to think introducing Izuna to them had been a mistake. “I swear Izuna,” Tobirama muttered. “If you start to pick up their fashion sense I will have no choice but to feed you your own teeth, individually.”

Izuna’s expression morphed into something more familiar. “You can try,” he smirked, eyes gleaming. “In fact, I dare you.”

Slowly, Tobirama lowered his hand, anticipation beginning to stir in his chest. “You mean that.”

“You won our last fight,” the Uchiha answered simply. “I can hardly let that stand.” 

“Technically,” Tobirama returned his rival’s smirk. “I won our last two fights.”

“The second one so doesn’t count,” Izuna objected. He had been half dead at the time.

The albino just laughed. If his rival didn’t want him to count the second fight, then he shouldn’t have woken him at the crack of dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to submit ideas. If I get inspired I will include another few scenes but otherwise this story will be wrapping up. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. -Peppymint


	37. Rematch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I warned you all about how busy I would be I really did intend to manage to post something besides poetry. But well, that is how Outdoor School works. You are lucky to find time to sleep. Hope everyone enjoys the new part.

Great fissures of earth filled with steaming water covered the ground while the remnants of trees and shrubs smoldered nearby; mist and smoke rising into the air to combine with the lingering sharpness of a nearby lightning strike. Or maybe more than one. Even the clouds had been affected, a result of the fluctuating temperatures. In the center of the destruction lay two figures.

Mere feet apart, the two could not have been more different in some ways. They were light and dark, fire and ice, yin and yang. At the moment though, they were utterly and completely exhausted. Chests heaved as the pair desperately gasped for breath. In spite of everything, it seemed they were as evenly matched as ever.

Truth be told, Tobirama had not been surprised in the least that the hiraishin had failed to grant him victory. Just like every other jutsu he had ever developed, Izuna was now ready for it. Not that he had been disappointed by that. It had been, the albino freely admitted, the best fight he had had in years. At the same time though, Tobirama frowned in faint discontent. “Tie then?” As it stood, the score was dead even. 

Dark eyes flickered to his rival before Izuna’s face hardened with determination. Ignoring screaming muscles, he levered himself up onto one elbow, before reaching out to poke the Senju firmly in the shoulder. “Point to me,” the Uchiha groaned before flopping back to the ground. “That means I win.”

For a moment Tobirama considered contesting the matter. Except. His limbs felt like he had half a ton of lead attached to each of them. “Very well,” he conceded. “But I’m still ahead, one to two.”

Izuna opened his mouth to protest only to be interrupted by their older brothers.

“Tobirama!”

“Izuna!”

“What have you done?!!!” Hashirama and Madara spoke together as they surveyed the disaster that had once been a training field.

Tobirama just rolled crimson eyes before turning his head to meet his rival’s gaze. “Our brothers,” he announced. “Are hypocrites.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and please review. I will be going back through peoples comments the next couple weeks to see if inspiration strikes. Though I do have a great idea for the final chapter so that is taken care of.


	38. Goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Yes, it is indeed that time. Inner me is a panicked flailing mess and screaming that I am in no way prepared. Nevertheless, I will persevere. So welcome, to Peppymint’s Fanfiction Blitz of 2019. Seven updates for Seven Days to rings in the New Year. Day One of Seven.

Izuna mentally patted himself on the back. It had taken months of looking at Hashirama reproachfully and bemoaning what an awful brother the other was, but he had done it. It had been somewhat annoying to spend so much time in the Senju’s company. It continually baffled him that his brother was actually friends with the hyperactive fool. However, the end result had made it all worth it. 

The guilty look on Hashirama’s face when someone accused him of being an imposter due to the recently elected Hokage’s new work ethic was just icing on the cake. After that, the chance of the Senju reverting to old habits had been nil. Of course, Hashirama wasn’t the only one he had been working on. 

It had barely taken a week of his patented disappointed expression for Madara to cave. And as Izuna knew well, his brother was like the first boulder of an avalanche. Near impossible to shift from its chosen place. But once it got moving. Well. Needless to say, Madara now had his own desk with its very own set of paperwork at the Hokage tower. 

This meant that Tobirama now had time to take the team he wanted. Izuna smiled softly from his place in the trees as his rival bent down to adjust the child’s grip on their kunai. He had been right. The albino was an excellent teacher. It had somewhat baffled him when he had learned the other had accepted an Uchiha into his tutelage, but upon reflection Izuna found he approved. 

There was just one thing that bothered him. Izuna could not shake the feeling that he was losing a contest he had not been aware of entering. After a moment the Uchiha shrugged. He supposed there was only one thing for it. He would just need to get a cute little apprentice of his very own. His eyes flicked to the despondent Senju girl that was sitting on the edge of the training field staring at a smoking leaf in her hand. Yes, he thought to himself, dropping out of the tree. She would do nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review
> 
> It makes me happy. I do have a few more scenes floating around me head for this, but as always feel free to share your ideas. I make no promises but you never know.


	39. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

“You’re back early.”  Izuna hadn’t been expecting to see his rival until the end of the week.  Possibly longer than that.  It was only Wednesday. 

Tobirama merely shrugged as he stepped through the gates and back into Konoha proper.  “Mission went smoother than expected.”  Evidently, the albino’s reputation had preceded him, prompting many of the bandits to seriously consider more law abiding careers. 

Upon arriving at his destination, Tobirama had discovered a number of somewhat rough looking men diligently working in the fields, being overseen by his fairly smug looking client. The ninja hadn’t really cared. If that had been what his client had intended when he contracted with Konoha, well more power to him. The Senju was just as pleased to not have to fight. He, and by extension the village, got paid either way.

Pushing himself off the wall, Izuna fell into step with his rival. The pair quickly falling into some good natured bickering as they walked. It was a far more pleasant way to pass the time than their childhood encounters. Less bloody too.

Suddenly Tobirama froze, his head snapping around, the good natured smirk dropping off his face without warning. Reaching out, he snagged Izuna’s arm, yanking the Uchiha towards him as he activated one of the many hiraishin seals he had spread throughout the village. Upon arriving at the seal, he didn’t pause to check on his companion, taking off at full speed. Even so, the albino was almost too late.

Izuna vaulted over the wall behind his rival just in time to see Tobirama send a man flying before the other placed himself firmly between the attacker and the small group of terrified Uchiha children. His eyes burned red with rage as he recognized the older man from previous battles, though the man’s name escaped him at the moment. Senju Akira? Or maybe it was Arata? It didn’t matter, dead men didn’t need names.

Only the presence of Tobirama at his side kept him from losing it entirely. The Uchiha had not been betrayed. The Senju were not moving against his clan. This was the isolated action of one man. One traitor. His thought process was interrupted by his rival’s next words.

“Who,” Tobirama snarled. “Are you?”

Izuna’s lips had formed a tight, grim line. He didn’t doubt Tobirama’s assessment of the situation for a moment. It wasn’t for nothing that his rival was considered the strongest sensor in Fire Country. If the other thought his man wasn’t a Senju, than he wasn’t a Senju.

For a moment the imposter looked frustrated before his expression morphed into a nasty sneer. “No matter,” he murmured to himself. He would just have to kill all of them. “When the Senju and the Uchiha discover you’ve killed each other,” he laughed darkly. “Things will be right back on schedule.”

Everything had been going perfectly before Izuna’s unexpected resurrection. In fact, Zetsu was surprised this solution hadn’t occurred to him earlier. All he needed to do was get the younger Uchiha brother back out of the way.

“You’re a fool if you think our brothers would believe that,” Izuna scoffed. “It will never work.”

“It always has before!” Zetsu screeched sounding like nothing so much as a child throwing a temper tantrum as its form shifted restlessly. Rather foolishly, rather than attacking immediately the creature began to rant. Something about someone called Indra; plus freeing its Mother from the moon of all places.

Tobirama would never find out what else the being intended to say as that was about the time it went up in black flames, letting out an agonized screech before crumbling to ash. Slowly, he turned to face his rival with a judgmental expression. How were they supposed to get answers from that?

“What?” Izuna defended himself as his eyes faded back to black. “It was freaking me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review
> 
> No promises but I am going to try and finish this in the next month so keep your eye out for the last few chapters. I have them all outlined in my head, I just need to get everything written down.
> 
> 3/25 What the heck. What did the site do with the first two paragraphs?


	40. Hindsight

****

Izuna plopped ungracefully to the grass with a sigh.  Bumping his shoulder against his rival’s companionably.  “You alright?” he asked. 

 

Tobirama just shrugged, crimson eyes fixed unwaveringly on the flowing water of the nearby river.  “We still haven’t found Asuka’s body,” he stated softly.  At this point, he doubted they ever would, or that there was even a body to be found.  While the complete destruction of a corpse was both difficult and time consuming, it wasn’t impossible.  If Tobirama had been planning such a thing, it was what he would have done.

 

The Uchiha scooched a little closer until their sides were practically touching.  “That’s not all that is bothering you,” Izuna stated more than asked.  It was never easy to lose family, even for those who had grown up on the battlefields.  It was especially hard when one was denied even the closure a funeral provided.  But Izuna knew his rival well enough to know that was not the only thing on the albino’s mind. 

 

“You,” Tobirama’s voice caught in his throat as his fingers dug into the soft earth of the riverbank.  “You heard what that creature said.” 

 

 _It always has before!_  

 

The phrase echoed through his mind over and over.  Like any shinobi, Tobirama knew the havoc that could be caused by false information.  The Senju didn’t want to think of the damage a shapeshifter could have caused over the years, yet at the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

“I heard,” Izuna acknowledged.  He didn’t have to ask more than that.  He knew full well what must be haunting his rival.  The same questions refused to leave his mind.  Had it really been the Senju? He wondered darkly.  Who had murdered the twins? 

 

His Father hadn’t believed Butsuma when the other had denied it.  It had been the start of an even darker chapter between their two families.  One that not ended until Madara and Hashirama had inherited Lordship of their respective clans.

 

Clenching his eyes shut, Izuna took a deep breath before opening them again.  He reached out to place his hand on his rival’s shoulder.  Swallowing hard, the Uchiha forced himself to continue.  “There is no way to know the truth,” he said softly.  “Either way . . .” his voice trailed off.

 

 “We can’t change the past,” Tobirama finished the other’s sentence.    What was done was done.

 

Shifting, Izuna pulled his rival into a loose hug, an action that would have been unthinkable just a few years before.  “But,” he whispered.  “We can change the future.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be a story in the traditional sense. More like a bunch of snippets that are connected in chronological order. I hope to have part two up fairly quick. I thought about including the scene in this one but ultimately decided not to.


End file.
